


Dress Up

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [210]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Costumes, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Kiki gets some help from Aldebaran to make a dress up costume to surprise Mû with. Mû is delighted by this surprise.





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'll be open for prompts during the month of October, [prompt list can be found here.](https://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/188070961614/halloween-themed-prompts-open)

Mû opens the front door to the sound of giggling, and smiles warmly. Sounds like Kiki has had a nice time while he was out running errands. He heads to the kitchen to put away the groceries weighing him down. 

“I’m home!” He calls, setting the bags down and stretching out his arms before crouching down in front of the fridge to put things away. There’s a joyful shriek, and the patter of small, running feet, accompanied by the deep, soft laughter of Mu’s boyfriend, Aldebaran. Mû laughs as Kiki hits his back at full speed, little arms wrapping around his neck in an enthusiastic hug. He doesn’t fall over, having expected this. “Easy Kiki, let me breathe,” he reminds gently, tugging on one skinny little arm to loosen his grip. 

“Sorry papa.” Kiki bonks the sides of their heads together affectionately, and Mû pats his arm. Kiki slides down, and industriously unwind and steals Mû’s scarf. He only shakes his head fondly, and finishes putting away the perishables, before standing. He smiles fondly at Aldebaran, who has started putting away the non-perishables for him. 

“Thank you Alde,” he says, leaning up as Alde tips obligingly down so he can kiss his cheek. 

“Of course! Though,” he says leadingly, tipping his head towards Kiki. Mû turns to investigate and laughs brightly when he sees what his little family has done, clapping his hands together. Kiki beams up at him proudly. 

“Look, I dressed up as you!” Kiki says excitedly. 

“I see that! You look so cute, Kiki! Did you do all this yourself?” He praises, kneeling down in front of Kiki to look him over. It is indeed, a teeny replica of his training gear, including Mû’s own pilfered scarf- which usually gets incorporated into most of Mû’s outfits, as it had been Shion’s before him. The yellow tunic and green pants, the arms wrapping, even the bindings he wraps the bottoms of his pants with, are all here, plus the scarf. He arranges the puddle of red fabric so it fits Kiki a little better, though he’s still practically drowning in it. 

“Uncle Alde did the sewing bits. But I helped him cut the pieces! And pin them together- pins hurt when you poke yourself with them.” Kiki frowns down at his fingertips, and Mû clucks gently in concern, lifting his little hands to gently kiss each fingertip gently, before pulling Kiki close to blow a noisy raspberry on his cheek, to the tune of his noisy shrieks of laughter. Mû stands, swinging Kiki up onto his hip.

“Did you tell Uncle Alde thank you?” He asks the little boy seriously. Kiki nods vigorously, reaching out to grab Aldebaran’s sleeve as Mû walks over to him. 

“I did, I did! Right Uncle Alde?” Kiki insists. Aldebaran grins brightly. 

“You did, Kiki! And it was my pleasure to help you. You picked up all those skills I taught you very fast!” He praises, wrapping his arms around both of them and pressing a gentle kiss to Kiki’s fiery crown. Kiki beams up at him and Mû laughs, joy a wellspring inside him. 

“That’s wonderful! Maybe Kiki will be making all of our clothes soon enough?” He teases, to Kiki’s look of obvious dismay. 

“Nooo, papa,” he whines softly, burrowing into Mû’s shoulder. Mû relents easily. 

“Only if you want to, my sweet little lamb.” He promises easily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiki is now 87% scarf
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
